


Alone at Last

by Sumi



Series: going through the motions [3]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Jesse takes JJ for the weekend, giving Ellie and Dina a chance to have 'couple' time.
Relationships: Dina & Jesse (The Last Of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us)
Series: going through the motions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Alone at Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



She felt broken once they finally left Seattle for good. Going there should have given her peace of mind, but all it did was make everything worse. They all nearly died at Abby’s hands, making Ellie regret ever leaving Jackson. Jesse had nearly been the worst off. It was a fucking miracle the bullet had only grazed his head and hadn’t lodged in his brain.

It wasn’t like she didn’t want to avenge Joel’s death at all. Sometimes when Ellie closed her eyes, all she could see was him lying motionless on the floor; his blood and brain matter splattered all over the wall.

Abby deserved to pay for what she did to Joel. The problem was revenge never went according to plan. Seattle proved that to be more than true.

After they were all back in Jackson, everyone tried to get on with their lives. Ellie didn’t know what to do with herself at first, but it helped to have Dina and Jesse around. Tommy… was a different story. He seemed consumed with what happened, and nothing anyone did could pull him out of it.

It took a couple of weeks back in Jackson for Ellie to realize she couldn’t breathe there. She needed space, which led to Ellie and Dina’s half-serious conversation about having a farm of their own on the outskirts of Jackson became a reality.

There Ellie felt like she could slowly heal. Dina was beyond patient and Jesse, who was a frequent visitor, continued to be his usual, understanding self.

When JJ finally came, Ellie was afraid to hold him. Jesse shared the same sentiment, much to Dina’s amusement and annoyance. “A bunch of paranoid idiots,” was what Dina liked to call them.

Ellie got over her fear pretty quick. She couldn’t get enough of the little goober, always feeling this intense happiness over JJ’s simple existence. The same looks appeared on Jesse's and Dina’s faces.

Around a month before JJ’s first birthday, Jesse floated taking the kid back to Jackson to see his parents for a couple of days. Had it been earlier in his life, both of them may have balked at the idea, but Dina seemed excited by the idea. Admittedly… so did Ellie.

They had had little of a chance to spend any quality time with each other since JJ was born. Ellie loved finally having a family, but a few days with just her and Dina was very tempting.

Jesse arrived on time the day they scheduled for him to take JJ back to Jackson. He climbed off the horse, giving Ellie a sly smile.

“Don’t enjoy yourself too much,” Jesse teased.

Ellie snorted. “Oh, we’re going to enjoy ourselves many times over. We always do.”

He winced. “... I’m happy for you guys, but too much information.”

“You kind of walked right into it, Jesse,” Dina called from inside.

A minute later Dina came outside, balancing JJ on her hip. Jesse’s face lit up as he reached for his son. He babbled on happily while Ellie and Dina watched them ride off. They didn’t move from the porch until Jesse’s horse was out of sight.

Ellie walked inside first, with Dina following close behind. She became puzzled when Dina suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway, turning her head from side to side.

“Dee, you okay?” she asked in concern.

Dina smiled. “Yeah, just enjoying the sound of complete silence.”

This drew a snicker from Ellie. She loved JJ but had to agree with Dina. The house hadn’t been this quiet since they moved in because they came here, JJ was already born. It was the sound Ellie didn’t want to become used to. However, now and then it was more than acceptable.

“What do you say we take advantage of it while we can?”

Dina approached Ellie and wrapped her arms around her neck. “Aw, babe, I thought you’d never ask.”

She didn’t waste any time in moving to the bedroom with Dina. They took their time, enjoying the free time suddenly thrust into their hands. By the time Ellie and Dina moved to the cuddling stage, afterglow had long since settled over them.

It was hard to enjoy that feeling for long with a fussy baby around. JJ meant the world to Ellie, but she had readily enjoyed that. From the look on Dina’s face, it was clear she did too.

“I think you’ve been holding out on me, El. Did you learn some new moves?”

Ellie grinned. “If I tell you, then it’ll ruin the surprise.”

“Okay, now I’m ready for round two.”

The last thing Ellie was going to do is argue with that statement. After the second time, they spend some time lazing around until realizing the chores on the farm were not going to get done on their own.

Reluctantly, Ellie rolled out of bed and threw on some clothes. She went to put away the sheep while Dina went to gather the laundry from outside. Ellie tried to hurry because the sooner she got it done, the quicker she and Dina got to spend some more time together.

It was crazy how easily Ellie fell into domestic life with Dina. In the beginning, it was difficult because Ellie wasn’t where she fit in with what she perceived as Jesse’s and Dina’s family. Both of them were quick to dispel that notion.

Once Ellie finished up, she made her way back to the house. Dina was already inside, standing there with a faux impatient expression on her face.

“Took you long enough,” Dina muttered, walking up to Ellie and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Ellie didn’t hesitate for a second before responding to the kiss. She kissed back, allowing Dina to push her against the wall and run a hand over her body. The only reason they parted ways was to catch their breath and get rid of their clothes.

They both missed Little Bug, but you can fucking bet they were going to take advantage of the free time Jesse had so graciously given them.


End file.
